Superhero
by KitsunesMask
Summary: "Don't worry mommy." little Haru said. "Daddy's a superhero!"


**Superhero**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"But why do_ you_ have to go?" his wife questioned him, clearly upset. "There are plenty of others that could go."

"They _could_ go." He agreed. "But I'm not to sure they would be able to complete this mission. Besides, it's my fault it's gotten this far. If I hadn't pulled my attack away all those years ago." He trailed off with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about this. I'll finally be able to correct my mistake."

"You can't blame yourself for this!" she said, slightly annoyed that her husband would take the blame so easily. "Besides, the other times you've gone after that bastard, you always come bock." she stopped as images of him coming threw the gates dead on his feet filled her mind.

"That's because I've held back." He pointed out. "I didn't want to hurt him to much because of the promise I made." He reached out for her hand but when it was in his loving grasp, she gently pulled it away, still angry that he had to go. "I promise Ino, this time it will be different." He finished, running his fingers through her platinum blond hair with a soft smile.

"It better be." She said with a huff.

He chuckled. Then he heard a door close and little footsteps were making their way quickly to where he and Ino were. Then a sunny blond haired five year old turned the corner at high speeds, racing over to his parents.

"Daddy!" he yelled happily, jumping up and grabbing onto his father's waist.

"Hey sport." The older man said turning to his son with a happy smile.

"Will you come play with me?" asked the little boy looking up pleadingly into his father's eyes. His own eyes looked so much like his mothers though he inherited most of his father's looks.

"I'm sorry bub." His father said. "But daddy has a really important mission so I can't play with you." He grabbed the backpack that had earlier been discarded and strapped it on. He knelt in front of his son and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Haru you'll have to watch out for your mother for me while I'm gone okay?" His response was a grin much like his own. He ruffled his son's hair, stood back up, and turned to his wife. She rushed over to him, quickly closing the distance between them, and threw her arms around him. But it didn't make Ino feel any better when his arms wrapped around her. He pulled away and offered the two one more smile before he turned to the door. "You better be safe Naruto." Ino called after him earning a chuckle from her husband.

When he was under the threshold, Ino jumped slightly when she heard the voice of her son. "Don't worry mommy." Little Haru said. "Daddy is a superhero!"

Ino was about to question her son on what he meant but smiled instead. It wouldn't hurt the world if Naruto's son believed he was a superhero. If you asked her, the world needed a few more. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Naruto had stopped for a moment as well. She guessed he had a smile on his face. Her smile disappeared however when the door closed behind him.

( ( Timeskip ) )

Ino sighed. Naruto had already been gone a week. It had never taken this long before and she couldn't help but worry. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. Unfortunately, her wondering had distracted her from her genin teams and the training exercise they were doing at the time until she found herself on the ground with her three students looking down at her curiously.

"Are you okay Ino-sensei?" Osuma asked concerned, being the one who had sent the kick that knocked her over.

"I'm alright." She said getting to her feet. "Let's try this again."

They all nodded and took off leaving her alone again. She frowned and pushed all thoughts away so she could focus on training her team. This however would become much harder later when she trained team seven, Naruto's team, in his absence.

( ( Elsewhere ) )

Breathing was getting harder for Naruto as he collapsed to his hands and knees. He looked over at the Uchiha who was lying on his back. There was no movement about him. His chest didn't rise or fall. His muscles didn't twitch. His open glazed over eyes didn't blink, or see for that matter. The only movement was blood as it poured from his body creating a puddle around him.

A wary smile etched itself onto his face as he eased himself onto his back. He let out a grunt until his muscles relaxed again. He gazed down at the whole in his own chest before resting his head on the ground to look up at the sky. Shikamaru was probably looking at them as well he had thought with a rough laugh. He grimaced as his chest burned with every breath he took. The adrenaline in his system was beginning to leave and with its leaving came the pain. He had exhausted not only himself but the Kyubbi as well to take Sasuke out of the picture. And as he thought about his friends and family, a wave of fatigue washed over him. He let his eyelids close slowly blocking out the now darkening sky from his view and with a sigh he allowed himself to fall asleep. Before everything faded her heard a few chocked back sobs.

"Goodnight Kit." Kyubbi said to her jailor as he faded. He had become her kit in all honesty. She loved him and would miss him dearly.

"Night Kyubbi." Naruto whispered aloud.

( ( Timeskip ) )

Ino paced in front of the two genin teams and her son who were watching her. Team seven had been rather anxious and fidgety, Katsu being the worst as he sat impatiently in his place with all of the other ninja and civilians in Konoha as they gathered at the gate.

News spreads fast as earlier that day, a small town near the boarder of Fire and Rice country, sent word that last night before the storm they had found two Leaf nin dead. The village, which usually never got involved in business outside their own, had said they had sent four men to return the nin's bodies. Out of respect the village elder asked that no nin be sent. Tsunade had honored the man's request and sat with the village, who had all gather after hearing the news.

'_How many ninja were sent out on mission?'_ Ino wondered. The answer was a lot so she tried to find comfort in that and remain optimistic as she paced. She felt eyes on her. It was as if they all just assumed it was Naruto which made her deny the chance even more that it was him. Besides, he went alone.

"HERE THEY COME!" came a shout.

Ino's breath got caught in her throat as she turned to the gate. She saw two men, obviously civilians, carrying stretcher. They entered the gates and laid the stretcher down gently, reveling a black haired man with a leaf headband, his old headband, lying on his chest. His skin was pale and turning a shade of blue as there was no heat to it at all. He was mangled and broken. His eyelids closed over his non-seeing eyes. The village watched as Sakura staggered forward and wept over his body.

"We are sorry, but the other group had to take a moments rest." One of the en said with a bow. "They should be here soon."

"Thank you." Tsunade said quietly. "Why don't you rest for a while. Feel free too.."

The other man stopped her by raising his had. "We will wait here with all of you. It appears the whole village is hear and we would not want to pull you away from here if it is important."

Tsunade just nodded as the wait for the real Konoha shinobi began although some had a sinking feeling they already knew who it was.

As soon as Ino saw Sasuke, her heart dropped. Along with it her knees gave out from under her, which didn't go unnoticed.

"SECOND STREACHER APPROCHING!' came the call.

The village waited with bated breath for the second. The two men, although much younger then the first two, entered and laid the stretcher down next to Sasuke. Sakura's wails got louder and there were cries of horror and sadness. On the stretcher lay a body they all knew and loved. A loyal protector. A good friend. A caring sensei. A loving husband and father. His cloths, torn and burned, were plastered to his body much like Sasuke's. His hair and skin had also paled with death, but unlike Sasuke, he appeared to have a small smile gracing his cold lips.

Ino felt something grab onto her leg as she stood. She pulled her tearing gaze from the man on the stretcher, he man she loved, to look down to find their son with a fistful of her pants in his hands as he held on with a iron grip. Behind them, team seven had gotten up from their seats on the ground and gazed sadly at their sensei. Ino had been reminded then of the death of her own sensei and how much it had hurt. The 'family' as Naruto had referred them, inched closer to the man. Wishing deep down that this was just some cruel unusual joke. Ino fell to her knees when they reached his side. She placed her hand on his cold check and couldn't help but burst into tears not caring about the ninja rules. Rules be damned! Haru buried himself in her arms crying as well.

'_Don't worry mommy.'_ Haru said. _'Daddy's a superhero.'_

But superheros aren't supposed to die.


End file.
